Identity
by torontokid2003
Summary: Gatchaman's identity.
Gatchaman's Identity

During episode 100, a bare forearm receives an injection. This is aired immediately after the aircraft Gatchaman and Dr. Maxim are in, falls into icy waters and is covered by a massive ice sheet. It implies Gatchaman was drugged. And if you stare too much at the episode, you can come to the conclusion that the bare forearm is the left forearm of Gatchaman. The left arm is the arm the wristband is on. It would be impossible to peel the white uniform up Gatchaman's arm without removing the wristband. It means Gatchaman has been taken out of Birdstyle and drugged. I wondered if it meant Gatchaman was in the custody of Berg Katse, and Berg Katse had seen Gatchaman's face, and as a result, knew Gatchaman's civilian identity. Now I am sure Katse knew who Gatchaman is, and knew it sometime after episode 61 and well before episode 100.

In episode 61, Katse impersonates Red Impulse in order to get Gatchaman to take a bugged briefcase back to the Coral Crescent. Katse hoped to learn of the Coral Crescent's location this way. Katse's plan failed, but during a confrontation with Gatchaman, the Science Ninja Team leader became emotional, revealing he held the memory of Red Impulse very dear, much to Katse's surprise and dismay. I can see Katse afterwards, wondering why Red Impulse meant so much to Gatchaman. By episode 76, Katse knows that he has killed Gatchaman's father, and says so.

How does Katse know Red Impulse is Ken's father? The only thing Katse knows about Red Impulse immediately after episode 61 is that Red Impulse died in the X-1 missile. What else happened during that time? There would be a significant amount of data to go through. But eventually Katse would remember that there was a plan to lure out a spy in Hontwarl. That the plan involved trapping the spy's son, and that a friend of the son helped. The friend's name is Sabu. Katse would learn that Sabu survived, and from Sabu would learn that Red Impulse came to Ken Washio's rescue. Sabu trapped Ken Washio by pretending he knew where Ken Washio's father was. Sabu would tell Katse this. I have a hard time believing that a demented genius with an extraordinarily high IQ wouldn't immediately realize Gatchaman was Ken Washio.

So, if Katse knew who Gatchaman was, why didn't he immediately round up his enemy and have him killed, like he did with Joe? Your guess is as good as mine on this one. It makes no sense to leave alive one of your greatest enemies, but the female Katse failed to kill Ken Washio on the train in episode 31. Katse had Ken unconscious at her feet. It would have been no effort to put a bullet in Ken's brain, and the cinematography suggests she did just that until the camera shows Ken waking up. Instead, Katse allowed Ken to recover and take shelter on the separated section of train. And when Gatchaman appeared minutes later, I have a hard time believing the female side of Katse didn't know who Gatchaman was at that time. The female side of Katse was just too intelligent to not realize it.

But maybe the female side of Katse didn't like sharing valuable information with the male side of Katse? (And maybe the female side of Katse didn't want Gatchaman dead? Why she didn't want him dead I haven't an earthly. But if I was Gatchaman and the female side of Katse liked me, I'd run.) So it took another 30 episodes for the male side of Katse to put the clues together and figure things out? Perhaps the male side of Katse decided he wouldn't kill Gatchaman in his civilian identity until he figured out what the hell the female side of himself was up to? Or maybe Katse liked Gatchaman, despite his/her murderous nature? Or perhaps Katse liked knowing something that Leader X didn't and kept this information in reserve in case he needed to convince Leader X to not kill him? Or maybe Gatchaman was extraordinarily clever at dealing with any rivals Katse had?

Relevant episodes:

Episode 52: Red Impulse's Secret

Hontwarl sets a trap for Kentaro Washio, a man who acts as a spy against Galactor's influence in Hontwarl. Kentaro Washio has done enough damage to Galactor's influence in the country that Hontwarl and Galactor capture Kentaro Washio's son. Ken Washio is used to lure out his father.

Episode 53: Farewell Red Impulse

14:11-14:23 "Are you coming, Galactor?! I've never hated you bastards as much as I do now. Don't you have parents or children? Taking advantage of my longing for a father ... What have you done to me?"

Episode 61: The Phantom Red Impulse

Sensing that the Commander of Red Impulse might be used against Gatchaman, Berg Katse impersonates Red Impulse. At the end of the episode, Gatchaman reveals he is very emotional when it comes to the loss of Red Impulse.

Episode 76: The Bracelets Exposed

16:24-16:29 "Gatchaman you scum, there's no use trying to run. Now that you don't have Birdstyle, I'll soon be sending you to the next world! The same place I sent your father!"

Episode 100: Gatchaman 20 Years Later

Gatchaman is tasked to escort Dr. Maxim and last remaining copy of the Mantle Equations to the Artic Circle and ensure the Mantle Equations are destroyed. Galactor, aware of Gatchaman's mission, sets a trap in the frigid waters of the Artic Sea.

Direct quotes are from the subtitles.


End file.
